Old blood, new resident
by Kaidere
Summary: A strange proposal, a long journey. A new town and a new life. An old duty and a promise yet to fulfil.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any content found on "The Morganville Vampires" Series neither I am making any profit from this story.

**Prologue**

'This is absurd' I said as I was lost in my laptop's desktop. The image was a constant reminder of what I'd lost. The two Egyptian goddesses were surrounded by the hamsin, the desert's mystic wind. Every time the hamsin dances over the great dunes of sand they bury or unravel ancient treasures, changing the geography again. Or so I've read. And that's my point, I lost the chance to be doing what I've always wanted: Study Archeology.

You may wonder why, parents, that's what happened to me. They said I didn't deserve to study what I wanted, I had to work first. They did everything in their power to keep me off college and now, two years later I had just two damn classes approved of what should be 10, two semesters absent. Dear God. I don't think I'll get a scholarship ever with that record.

Anyway, now I'm not at home. My father's father died, a month or so ago, since then I've been living with grandma on the countryside. Just during the weekdays, though. On weekends I can go back to town and be with my friends, some of them come here. It's nice, really, I can't complain though it gets lonely sometimes. I wish I had someone to talk to at least once in a while. Someone younger than 40 at least. My Uncle Tom and my dad come everyday almost, they had their mechanical workshop here. But still I feel lonely it's not the place, it's me. I've always felt lonely. I've always longed for someone. I guess I'm too romantic.

Crap.

Not that again.

I was lying on the white couch on the dining room we only used in special occasions. It had a windowed corner, and that's were the couch is. I had two windows one behind me and the other to my right. Sometimes instead of playing or writing I lean to the right and watch the cars passing by on the route. Or I rest my head on the headboard and watch the green grass and my grandma's garden. The thing is, when I am on the computer I often see a black blur on my peripheral vision.

I don't know what it is. Sometimes I feel that blur or shadow behind me, blocking the sun but when I turn around I see nothing. I can't ignore it either.

Then again the blur.

And again.

But I saw nothing more. I guess I'm a bit paranoiac. Or maybe I'm just mad, crazy, loony... Something tapped the window behind me and I turned around almost instantly but still I couldn't see anything.

The sun shined brightly and there was a nice breeze, so I decided to go and sit outside for a change. Maybe I could see the blur, it hadn't happen before but a man can only hope, right?

As I walked to the chair I passed by the dining room's window. The same window I heard something tapped it. I notice a pice of paper which I took with little hesitation.

"Leave the kitchen door opened tonight" It read in a intricate handwriting that remind me of my own. Odd, how on earth would someone know I'd speak English? Oh, I forgot. You see, I live in a little country on South America, our national language is Spanish. I felt a sudden burst of wind behind me and I turned around. Sadly I saw nothing.

'Who ever you are, please stop. It's getting on my nerves.' I said and tried hard not to think on what would happen tonight.

As the sun went down I stared at the window, until my grandma told me to shut the curtains down. I changed into my pink and black pajamas. So much for Goth pride. Seriously...it says "Hi, Loser!" and it has easter bunnies, hearts and easter eggs...what's more gothic than that? Plus it's comfortable and warm. I locked all doors so my grandma had nothing to worry about but as soon as she took her sleeping pill I unlocked the kitchen door.

I thought I could go out, see the starry night sky, feel the breeze. Then I remembered the note, and thought it would be best if I stayed inside, just this once. I turned on the TV and sat on the couch, waiting.

After some hours I was fighting to stay awake when two soft taps in the kitchen door made me jump. I ran towards it and froze as I looked out the door's window. A pale figure dressed in a black hoodie was waiting for me to open the door.

'May I come in?' The man said.

'Of course you may' I answered with a little hesitation

'Thank you' He said as he stepped inside, his voice was velvet to my ears and his demeanor polished.

'Anytime, as long as you stop the blurry thing.' I said while following him to the living room.

'Blurry thing?' He seemed perplexed at my denomination.

'Yes, you are the black blur I see through the windows. The sudden breeze that comes form nowhere.' I accused boldly.

'You, young lady, know nothing.' He said sighing.

'Then explain it to me.' I blurted out, I wish I could say I didn't intend to...but honestly I wanted to know.

'Do you know your great great grandfather's origins?' He asked me serious. The hood that was covering his head fell off his face exposing his short spiky copper hair. It was nice on him, it made him look younger. His features were strong, angular, very attractive and his eyes were deep olive green. Gentle gaze.

'My grandma's grandfather?' I asked and he nodded slightly. 'Well, she told me he had a real state, pretty big, he was foreigner. French something...Basque, I think. Yeah, French-Basque... he had lots of children and two wives, though my grandma told me she never heard a word from his first marriage's children. One of his daughters became later my grandma's mom.' I finished quietly.

'The beginning of the story is far from true. Your great great grandfather's name was August, he came from a place called Morganville, Texas. He was one of the Founder's (and he said it with capital F) keeper. He had a house, but after his family died in an accident he moved. The Founder, let him if he promised, in case he had descendants again, some day his bloodline would come back home. He did but no one has ever went back.'

I listened interested but something wasn't making any sense. Why was so important that his bloodline went back? And what had it all have to do with me? He must had seen my incredulous face.

'Morganville isn't like any other city or town. It's unique in the world, no one goes in or out if the Founder doesn't approve. There's been some disasters there lately, and your family has been summoned to their duty. I've been watching you, and your family for some time. Waiting to make the Founder's wishes. I'm certain you are eager to start your life anew. Far from everyone. The Founder's giving you an opportunity to do that, and to learn. I can't say anything more until you accept this offering. Be warned child, this choice is a great privilege.'

It sounded appealing, really. As all my prayers had been answered. It was too perfect there must be some drawback. Some catch I haven't seen yet.

'Who knows this?' I put on my best poker face.

'Your previous generations. From yours only you.'

'Can I talk it over to them?'

'Wouldn't recommend it. Every time someone of your line is mature enough, I step up and pass on a simple offering. The possibility to go back to Morganville. There's a "family counsel" and that person says no. Every single time.'

I tilted my head to the right. 'But this time is different. Isn't it? You, or the Founder, needs me there. Don't you?' I asked filling in the blanks.

'I'd rather you be more polite and humble, child' He snarled and I could see a flash of fangs. I sat straight up.

'My apologies.' I said now more business like. 'But please understand. This is unnatural to me, without the big mystery. Add to the mix some, secret I cannot know until I accept. The fact that you are pale, cold, creepy, no offense.' I said.

'None taken' He replied.

'As I said, unless you are some kind of vampire...' something flashed in his eyes and I let myself drop in the couch.

'You are one, you actually are one' I smiled to myself.

'Is that a problem?' He said serious.

'Not at all. When are we leaving?' I asked.

'Next week, be ready.' He got up quickly so did I

'I don't know your name' He looked surprised at my words.

'You don't need to.'

'I want to but I guess it will be 'Sir' from now on' I shrugged and swear I saw a slightly smile coming to his lips, but before it completed he left in black blur.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way any original content of "The Morganville Vampires Series nor do I receive any profit from this work.

**Chapter One**

And so it began.

This strange and exciting journey.

My family didn't liked a bit my decision. Obviously. I didn't care.

Two bags, I packed only. Some clothes and miscellaneous necessities in one and my books and laptop in the other. I really didn't need anything more. The point was, after all, start anew.

My serious companion -more my caretaker than anything else- spoke only what was needed. We travelled by night, rarely by day. With every second I was more and more convinced that he was an authentic vampire. It was strange, after so many arguments and heated chats about myths, after defending with passion and sensibility I found out that, at the very least, one if not two of my theories had been true. Time will show me if the rest are. I would be disappointed in me if all were true.

Had I not finished that thought my pale caretaker laughed. An authentic laugh.

'Child' He said to me. 'You posses the most charming, chaotic, intelligent, sensitive mind I have ever listened to.'

'I thank you, Sir.' I re played straightening my back on the car seat. Dawn was coming. 'But' I made a slightly pause. 'I believe it's rude to pry in other peoples' mind.'

'I don't pry, child. I merely listen.' He explained.

'Then, I should be thankful.' I sighed defeated.

'You already are.' He smiled slightly.

The rest of our trip, passed by not so slowly. But not quickly enough either. Once we arrived in the States, we took a private plane which landed on Dallas, then it was a few hours on car. Or so he told me. I couldn't wait.

On the last ride he went slowly. As if savouring the road.

'Home, sweet home' I murmured fascinated by the desert landscape at dusk. The oranges, pinks, blues, blacks, violets made an impressive and beautiful sky.

'Has it been long since you had last been here?' I asked curiously.

'A long, long time.' He simply said, he sounded home sick.

'How is it like?' I turned to him.

'It's a town. With people, shops. Life. As any other place.'

'Not like any other place. You did say, "It's unique in the world".'

'I guess I did' He sighed. 'Before we arrive. I must warn you, child. The Founder, she's a ruler by blood and not by law. She'll do whatever it takes to protect the town.'

'I appreciate your advise. I believe I've been behaving, though'

'You are a smart girl, always have been. You know your place and know yourself. I always liked you the most, you are true to what you are but dream about better things.'

I smiled. 'That's very kind of you, Sir.' I looked at my lap realizing I didn't look right. I hadn't slept or bathe in two days. I was feeling filthy and a bit hungry. The excitement made me forget my basic needs.

'What is it now?' He asked. I was about to answer when the sound of my stomach growling saved me the words.

'May we stop for a quick rest?' I found myself asking.

'We certainly must. You have to look right to meet the Founder.'

The car stopped in a old looking motel. And an old looking lady, with grey hair tied up in a ponytail received us. My caretaker asked for a double room and some food for me. She smiled and told us that there were fresh sheet and towels already in the room and the shampoo was excellent.

After a long hot shower I was feeling better I put on my black lace underwear and a towel rob that was already in the bathroom. Once my hair had been pulled up in a towel turban I stepped out the bathroom into the bedroom.

There was a tray with cookies and milk. Delicious chocolate chip cookies. I was so hungry that eat everything, eagerly even I drank the milk which I'm not a so fond of.

'Now sleep.' He said to me. 'You look like you could use it, child.'

My body responded almost immediately, the second the full length of my body rested on the soft mattress I fell asleep. I can't remember what did I dreamt. All I recall is blackness and the most restful sleep I ever had. Four hours later I had to shift myself to my left side, the right one was crashed by my body's weight. Sadly slumber didn't engulf me this time. I shifted several times in the bed, until I dared to admit that I couldn't go back to that blissful dreamland. The light of a clock by the night stand advertised the time.

12.01 am. The witching hour, I thought smiling.

My eyes slightly adjusted to the darkness couldn't find my caretaker. His presence, something I believe darkness cannot cloak, wasn't filling the room.

I was alone.

That thought didn't upset me, some part of me felt relieved. I could use some time alone, to think, to change into fitting clothes. To rehearse what should and shouldn't say. How to act. How should you address royalty? What was expected of me? Exactly how old was this ruler? Where and when did rule or was born? Any clue at all which allowed me to look up any protocol I may use. I didn't want to be disrespectful. Ignorance is not an acceptable excuse, not even by law.

Mumbling and grumbling in the darkness of the motel room I stumble across one of my bags. The absence of light didn't comfort me any more so the lights had to be turned on. I looked carefully inside my bag, searching for the right clothes. Finally I picked a black pencil skirt and a white shirt with white lace sleeves. With the clear image of how I wanted to look I dashed to the bathroom. I outlined my eyes with black liner, making my eyes rounder and bigger. Defined my eyebrows, applied mascara and painted my lips with a rich burgundy colour.

As I slid in the black heels I looked at myself in the floor length mirror. A tall figured appeared silently.

'You certainly are a smart and sensible human.' His deep voice praised.

But no child, no woman. Just "human". Two completely different species but so similar at the same time. So far apart and standing so close one to the other. I felt conflicted, as always, part of me was happy to not let this creature down but the other felt sad for the indifference. I grew to like his company, beside the distance and the obvious differences between the two of us, he never showed any kind of violence towards me, neither physical nor psychological. His presence, though it was absolute, unavoidable and strict in the most old fashioned way. He was a man once, long ago when manners showed status and education, and in this new life his demeanour put him above every living creature. I could see, he believed this too and wouldn't be surprised if his kinsmen thought the same. In fact he sort of let this fact slip when he talked about "The Founder".

I force myself to the here and now. I didn't want to wander too far around him, some of my thinking was most certainly private, specially my hypothesis which I always kept to myself until I've proven them right or wrong.

I turn my whole attention to the image reflected in the mirror. The black pumps elongated my legs, making them more stylized and thin. The black tights added a serious look. The black pencil skirt rose from my knees to my waist and had a delicate cut on the back. The white shirt was tucked into the high waist of the skirt, buttoned to the neck. A chill run through my spine. The dessert was growing colder and colder after sunset. I grabbed a matching jacket and packed.

'I'm ready. I want to start this new life.' I said to him. He nodded and we left straight to Morganville.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author's note: I started to write this a few years ago. I have some chapters already written but it is still a work in process. Any comments will be well received and appropriately addressed.


End file.
